


Lodowa księżniczka

by ZirillavonRabenhorst



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirillavonRabenhorst/pseuds/ZirillavonRabenhorst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tłumaczenie "Ice Princess" autorstwa Culumacilinte.</p></blockquote>





	Lodowa księżniczka

Grima Gadzi Język przemierzał bezszelestnie sale Meduseld, jego czarny płaszcz stapiał się z mrokiem, sprawiając, że wyglądał jak cień. Gdyby nie nieustanna czujność, wiele spraw mogłoby umknąć jego uwadze. Długie lata gorzkich, nocnych wart nauczyły go dostrzegać wszystko. Jego błękitne i zimne jak lód oczy niespokojnie lustrowały każdy szczegół rzeźbionych ścian i zniszczonych podłóg. Właściwie już nawet nie musiał przypatrywać się ciemnym korytarzom. Znał te sale, zamieszkiwane przez potomków królów, tak dobrze jak własną kieszeń. Tutaj była izba Theodena, tuż obok Eomera, tam pusty pokój należący niegdyś do Eomunda i Theodwyn, a dalej szczelnie zamknięte drzwi prowadzące do komnaty Eowiny. Drzwi, wyglądające identycznie jak pozostałe, miały wyrzeźbiony motyw gorejącego słońca, zdradzający królewskie pochodzenie rezydentki.

Grima westchnął. Dlaczego tak go to niepokoiło? Drzwi były zawsze takie same, noc po nocy, niezmienne – to samo ciemne drewno i pomalowane jasnymi kolorami zdobienia, wyglądające dziwnie posępnie w sączącym się przez okna świetle księżyca. Bez względu na to ile razy sobie powtarzał, że to nie ma sensu, jakiś wewnętrzny przymus, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać, wciąż zmuszał go do opuszczenia swojego schronienia. Tylko tu, pod jej drzwiami, istniała szansa, że pewnej nocy te wrota staną otworem i kiedy przyjdzie, będzie mógł wejść. Wtedy on, właśnie on, usiądzie na krześle tuż obok jej łóżka i będzie się w nią długo wpatrywać – w swoją Eowinę, swoją lodową księżniczkę. Tak właśnie nazywał ją w myślach. Co noc wyobrażał sobie, co mógłby zobaczyć, gdyby w końcu zastał te drzwi otwarte.

Jasne światło księżyca rozlewałoby się na nieruchomej sylwetce, zmieniając złote sploty jej włosów w lśniące srebro, a jasną twarz w najczystszą biel. Cień delikatnych rzęs kładłby się na jej powabnej szyi – ciemny, postrzępiony, okrywający mrokiem wydatne kości policzkowe. Może poruszałaby się niespokojnie we władaniu jakiegoś snu, a jej wargi, błękitne w świetle księżyca i gwiazd, byłyby nieznacznie rozchylone, jakby go zapraszając. Przez białą suknię (w jego marzeniach zawsze była odziana na biało) chciałby dostrzec jej piersi, małe i dziewczęce, ślady dzieciństwa, kiedy była zuchwała, psotna i zawsze gotowa opierać się swoim opiekunkom.

Wówczas drażnił się z nią, nazywając ją Stokrotką albo Słoneczną Panienką. Ale to było dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze zanim pogrążył się w mroku i pociągnął ją za sobą. Teraz była jak lilia albo jeden z kwiatów symbelmyne, rosnących na królewskich kurhanach otaczających Edoras, ścięty przez mróz u progu rozkwitu i utrwalony w lodzie. Wciąż nieskazitelnie biały, wciąż piękny, ale zimny i martwy. Jeżeli istotnie była kwiatem oboje ranili się o jej płatki. 

Jego lodowa księżniczka, smukła i śmiercionośna jak hartowane stalowe ostrze. Nie istniał dla niej. Kiedyś widział ją, gdy ćwiczyła w stajni, najwyraźniej sądząc, że nikogo oprócz niej tam nie ma. Obserwował jej smukłe, białe dłonie, zaciskające się na rękojeści miecza z siłą imadła. Widział smugi jasnej stali, błyszczącej jak roztopione złoto w promieniach słońca, podczas gdy ona tańczyła taniec śmierci w nieruchomym, pachnącym sianem powietrzu. 

Stał, oczarowany w drzwiach stajni, dopóki się nie obróciła i go nie dostrzegła. Do dziś doskonale pamiętał obrzydzenie, które wypełniało jej stalowoszare oczy, kiedy na niego patrzyła.  
\- Gadzie! - rzuciła ostrym tonem - Czemu mnie szpiegujesz? Mów!   
Próbował ułagodzić ją pochwałami i gładkimi słówkami, ale ona po prostu schowała swój miecz i odeszła z wysoko podniesioną głową, zaciskając dłonie z gniewu i wstydu. 

Dlaczego tak go nienawidziła? Nie, to pytanie było niepotrzebne. Grima doskonale wiedział, czemu nim gardziła. Był nędznym służalcem Białego Czarodzieja, który zatruwał umysł jej wuja i pragnął ujrzeć Rohan pod władaniem cienia Isengardu. Nie był tak naiwny by sądzić, że nawet jeśli Saruman zwycięży, Eowina pogodzi się z losem. Nie, ona nie podda się nigdy, a już na pewno nie jemu. I za to ją kochał.

Kiedy pozwalał swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie, nawiedzał go obraz Eowiny galopującej poprzez zalane światłem gwiazd równiny Rohanu na swoim wierzchowcu, Windolfie. Srebrzyste włosy powiewały za nią jak fale oceanu, którego nigdy nie widział, a biała jak śnieg suknia błyszczała w świetle księżyca.

Eowina z jego snów nigdy się nie odzywała. Stała cicho w jego ramionach, patrząc na niego oczami wypełnionymi zrozumieniem i miłością. I chociaż tracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek naprawdę go pokocha, rozumiał ją i kochał bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, ciągle pragnął i czekał. Wiedział, że nie jest ważne to, co mówi do niego za dnia, bo nocą zawsze odnajdywał drogę do oziębłych objęć jego bogini, jego Eowiny, jego lodowej księżniczki.

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie "Ice Princess" autorstwa Culumacilinte.


End file.
